Back Home
by mardel
Summary: This is a young Bailey story, when he was an new agent. Violence.
1. Default Chapter

New York   
by mardel  
nc-17  
Romance about Bailey's life before Sam.  
  
  
  
Bailey's second office of assignment was his home town, New York city.   
He moved back to his mother's place until he found an apartment he could   
afford. He spent most of his time working any way, so all he did was sleep  
and change clothes at the family home.   
  
"Malone."  
"Bailey is that really you? Tony told me you were back in town and that you   
were an FBI agent now. I didn't believe him."  
"Peggy? It has been a long time, how are you?" Bailey was surprised to hear from  
her, they had broken up when he was in college.   
" I'm in trouble and you're the only person I could think of that might be able to  
help me."  
"What kind of trouble Peggy?"  
"I can't talk about it on the phone, could you meet me somewhere?"  
"Yeah, I can meet you in an hour, where?"  
"The coffee shop near campus, you remember?"  
"I'll see you there in one hour." Bailey was worried, Peggy had friends he hadn't approved of, it was one of the things they fought about. He prayed she hadn't gotten  
in to trouble because of her trusting nature.  
  
Peggy was waiting for him, it had been six years since she had seen him. He looked  
fantastic. She was glad he was the one to hug her, because she didn't have the nerve  
to initiate a hug. He was same Bailey she remembered, caring and strong, a combination  
that was hard to find.   
  
Bailey had noticed Peggy standing outside the coffee shop at once. She had always  
been easy to locate, with her height and blonde hair. He hugged her in greeting,  
" Let's go inside." Bailey opened the door for her.   
"Bailey you look good, working for the government must agree with you."  
She smiled.   
"You look wonderful, now tell me what the problem is?" Bailey asked once they  
had gotten coffee and taken seats at a table in the corner.   
"You were right, those people from college, Chet and Heather, they are into drugs.  
Heather is my roommate, we have been sharing an apartment for two years. But  
I'm sure Chet is dealing, cocaine."  
"You can't keep living there, you will be charged as an accessory if he is busted."  
"I know that, I've been staying with friends the past few weeks. I've even found  
a new apartment. I was thinking you might need a place if you are just back to  
town?"  
Bailey was surprised, she was almost asking him to live with her. He smiled,   
" This is a two bedroom apartment?"  
' Yes, of course."   
"There isn't someone else you could ask to share it with you?"  
"I don't trust my own judgment anymore, I can't swing the rent on my own."  
"I can share the rent with you, but I can't be on the lease. I'll agree to this arrangement  
if you promise not to bring any more of those people home with you."  
"Promise, it's a deal." Peggy smiled.   
"Why don't you have a boy friend or a husband, you wanted kids?"  
"My last boyfriend and I just broke up a few months ago. I thought he was going  
to be mister right. I was wrong."   
"I'm sorry, what are you doing for a living now?"  
"I work for an advertising firm, thinking up new adds for Jello and Ford."   
"Do you like it?"  
"I love it Bailey, I thrive on the pressure of deadlines."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Bailey moved his clothes and a few personal items into the apartment two weeks   
later. Peggy had furniture and kitchen things already. The apartment was only a  
ten minute subway ride away from the federal building.   
Bailey recruited one of the other single agents to help him move Peggy's couch  
and furniture.   
" I really appreciate your help, I'll have you over for dinner one night if you like."  
Peggy was holding the door for the men as they carried in her sofa.   
"No problem, I'm glad to help." Mike Hanson smiled at Peggy.   
"Stop flirting with my roommate and keep moving." Bailey yelled from the hallway.  
"Yeah, keep your pants on Malone."   
  
Peggy had ice tea for the men, or beer but she knew Bailey had never liked beer  
much. They were carrying the last few boxes of kitchen stuff up, Bailey's shirt  
was stuck to him from perspiration. Peggy had to keep reminding herself that he  
was only going to be her roommate, not her lover. But his chest was clearly visible  
through the open neck of his shirt. She remembered what the rest of him looked like.  
Bailey had always had a magnificent build. All muscles and dark hair.   
  
" Thank you," she handed each man a tall glass of ice tea.   
Bailey took his and downed half in one huge swallow. Peggy watched, her eyes glued  
to him.   
"I have beer too, if you would prefer?"   
"This is great, thanks," Mike took a seat on the couch, "This is a nice place, I wouldn't  
mind a apartment in this building myself."   
"If something comes open I'll let you know."   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Bailey I guess we need to discuss the rules."  
"Rules?"  
" You know you said you didn't want me to bring home any of my flaky friends."  
"Right, what other rules are there?"  
"I don't mind if you bring home a date, we are all adults. But I'd like some warning.  
I'll stay in my bedroom or work late or something."  
"I promise to warn you if I plan on bringing anyone home."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey had thought Peggy might still be interested in him as a lover. But she seemed   
to still be recovering from her last relationship. She was pleasant to be with, she was  
talkative and friendly, but she didn't touch him. Ever. Even accidentally. He began to  
notice after a few weeks. They had been friends before they had become lovers in  
college. Peggy had been a toucher, his arm, his shoulder. She leaned into him when  
they were seated in the lecture hall. She hugged him when she was excited or happy.  
Now other than that first day, Bailey couldn't think of a single time she had touched  
him. He was worried about her, as far as he could tell she wasn't dating.   
  
"Peggy, do you have a minute?"  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"I want you to come in here and talk to me." Bailey was standing in the hall  
between the kitchen and living room.   
"Is there something wrong?"  
"That's what I want to ask you. What has happened Peggy? What did your last  
boyfriend do to you?"  
"Nothing, what are you talking about?" Peggy was suddenly on the defense.  
Bailey moved forward, thinking she was about to run from the room.  
"Sit down, relax I just want to know what happened."   
He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her. Tell her everything would be alright.  
But if he didn't know what had traumatized her.   
Peggy took a seat on the edge of the chair, her morning coffee clutched in her hands.  
It was Sunday morning, Bailey had picked now so they would have time.   
"Tell me Peggy. I want to help."  
She sighed, and looked at him. She wished she had never broken up with him.   
"Ever since college, you went to Nam. I haven't picked a man that was right for  
me. The last one beat me up."  
"I'm sorry, have you been to counseling?"  
"No."  
"It might help, I can find out who the good counselors are if you want?"  
Bailey offered.   
Peggy looked over at him, he was so perfect, she stilled loved him. She did  
want to go back to how it had been between them. She put her coffee mug  
down and approached him. Taking his coffee from him, she reached up to  
kiss him. Bailey wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He responded  
to her tentative kiss. Peggy was lost in the taste of Bailey, the wonderful feel of  
his strong arms around her. He took control of the kiss when she faltered.   
He touched his mouth to hers, their lips joined, testing tasting. She opened her  
self to him, he was gentle.   
"Bailey, I still love you."  
He pulled her up into a tighter embrace. His mouth covering hers, his tongue   
probing the inside of her mouth. Peggy moaned, and he was lost. He lifted her  
into his arms. "Let me love you sweetheart?"   
"Yes, I want you too." Peggy slipped her arms around his neck.   
Bailey carried her to her bed, and placed her on her feet. He buried his large hands   
in her hair and kissed her deeply. Peggy responded, with Bailey there was no fear.   
"Take your shirt off, let me see you."   
Bailey lifted the Fordham sweat shirt off over his head. Peggy smiled and lifted both  
hands to his powerful chest. " I have always loved your build."  
Bailey watched her eyes as she caressed him, seeing her pleasure was making him  
aroused. The front of his sweat pants bulging with his huge erection.   
Peggy slipped her robe off. Bailey kissed her deeply again, moving them to lay on  
the bed. He eased the strap of her night gown down and kissed her chest, then her  
breast until he had captured her nipple in his mouth. His hands pulling her gown   
off, as he suckled her.   
"Oh Bailey"  
Peggy was weak beneath him, he was bringing her to climax before he was even  
joined to her. Bailey slipped his pants off, and pressed his hardness against her  
soft opening. Peggy arched to meet his first thrust forward.   
"Easy, sweetheart don't rush." he eased forward until he was buried deep.   
Then he began, building their pleasure. Peggy was urging him faster, but he   
kept to his pace, making her climax twice before groaning out his own release.  
Bailey gathered her to his chest and wrapped an arm around her.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
They fell into their old ways. When ever Bailey knew he would be done with  
work he would call Peggy and they would arrange to have dinner somewhere  
together. They didn't share the same bed every night. But he did wake up one  
Saturday to find she had joined him in his bed.   
" Miss me?"  
"I wanting to be close to you. Do you mind?"  
"No, why would I mind? Waking up to a beautiful woman in my bed."  
Bailey moved so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Peggy preferred  
to rest her cheek on his chest, reaching to stroke the other side of his chest.  
She was content to cuddle, she wasn't demanding he make love to her.  
Bailey was the one who became aroused.   
" Peggy sweetheart?"  
"Yes," she answered half asleep in his embrace   
"I need you." He rolled her on to her back and straddled her body. His full erection  
pressed against her abdomen. Bailey rubbed his throbbing cock against her. Building  
his arousal to even greater hardness.   
" You feel so hard, don't you need to mount me?"  
"In a minute." He groaned as he positioned his swollen organ, then thrust hard  
and deep.   
Peggy cried out at the suddenness of his actions. But she wrapped her legs   
around is body and arched to meet his thrusting hips. Bailey brought her to  
swift climax, and then followed her with a powerful climax of his own.   
They lay together for several minutes.   
"Where is the strangest place you have made love?"  
"Nothing more strange than a car when I was in high school."  
"Have you ever done it when you were in the room with other people?"  
"No, have you?"  
"No, but I've always wanted to do it somewhere in public. The excitement  
of possibility getting caught would be thrilling."   
"Like where?" Bailey asked, not sure he was going to like her answer.   
"Oh, on the subway, or the top of the Empire State building."  
"It would have to be quick, and it couldn't be very satisfying in those places."  
"Would you be willing to try it?" Peggy asked leaning up to look at his face.  
"Do you have a third choice?" Bailey asked sorry he had ever asked.  
  
"How about Grand Central Station?" Peggy teased him.  
"That would be do able."  
"You're kidding me now."   
"Get dressed."   
  
Peggy couldn't believe it, he was serious. She should never have challenged  
him to this.   
They took the subway into town and transferred to the line that went to  
Grand Central.   
"Bailey I was just teasing you, we don't have to do this."  
"You're the one who wanted to do it in a public place. I'm just trying to  
keep you happy."   
Bailey had staked out Grand Central several times and he knew all the  
places that where out of the way. There was very little chance of them  
being caught. He knew most of the security guys if they did get picked up.  
Peggy followed him to the entrance to the huge building.   
"Do you want to try standing or look for a empty bench somewhere?"  
He was teasing her now.   
"I don't know."   
Bailey led her to the place he had picked out, it was a little out of  
the way spot under the side staircase. You could hear all the noise of  
the crowds but no one could see you. He kissed Peggy, pulling her lower  
body into contact with is groin. He wasn't aroused yet. Peggy welcomed  
his kisses, but she was afraid he was really going to do it.   
She had worn a skirt and no panties, Bailey never wore underwear.  
He cupped her ass in one large hand and moved his now growing erection  
against her. He had only had sex once before standing up, it hadn't been  
very satisfying.   
"Peggy this was your idea, relax and enjoy."   
Bailey lifted her skirt front and unzipped his pants. He rubbed his cock head  
against her opening. "Lift a leg around my waist."   
Peggy reached an arm around his neck and helped him to slide inside. He felt  
huge to her. He was thrusting fast and hard, her back against the wall.  
But he was making her feel him, even as he pumped into her. She reached a   
climax just as he groaned, and ejaculated. Bailey kissed her, she had found some  
pleasure.   
" That was great."   
"Good, now let's go home."   
Bailey helped her to straighten her skirt, and zipped himself back in his pants.  
"Why are you so good to me?" Peggy asked as they were waiting for the subway  
train.   
" Because I love you, and I care about you." Bailey smiled at her, her hand clasped  
in his.   
"I love you too, but I never expected you to come back into my life."   
"You're stuck with me now." He leaned down to kiss her quickly.   
  
end (at least for now)  
  
( It wouldn't be until a year later that Peggy would die at the hands of a serial  
killer. One of the reasons Bailey became so interested in the profiling field in  
years to come. ) 


	2. chap 2

New York Part 2  
by mardel  
  
  
Bailey and Peggy had been living together for two months. Bailey had only just   
confessed his love for her a few days before.   
  
" Peggy, I'm back did anyone call?" Bailey called out after running down for some  
bagels for their breakfast. He loved fresh bagels.   
"No calls, who are you expecting to call?"   
"Mike said he might have ticket for the Yankee game, but it was a long shot."  
Bailey entered the kitchen, Peggy was pouring coffee for him. He set the bagels   
on the counter next to her. Then wrapped both of his arms around her waist hugging  
her from behind. Peggy leaned back, and sighed, she was never going to get enough  
of his touch, and the feel of his strong arms around her.   
Bailey kissed her temple, " What are we going to do with my one and only day off?"  
He had a few ideas, but he didn't demand they make love all the time.   
  
"I'm open to suggestions." Peggy wiggled her backside against his groin. She was  
feeling a need from him again. As wonderful as he was in bed she couldn't seem  
to get enough.   
Bailey felt her pressing into him, his cock responded starting to swell.   
"Don't you want to eat first?"  
"We can eat later." Peggy reached hand behind her to cup his ass, pulling him  
closer into her. Bailey lifted one hand to her breast, teasing the nipple through her  
thin night shirt. With the other hand he lifted the hem of her gown and eased his  
fly open. His aroused cock strained up, filling to an even harder length as he rubbed  
it against her bare buttocks. Peggy turned her face to kiss him, moving against his  
hardness. She wanted him soon, she was already wet for him.   
  
Bailey kissed her deeply, while maintaining his hardness by rocking against her.   
"We need to move into the other room." Peggy told him, when she was allowed  
to breath.   
"You could do me here first." Bailey moved her to face him and pressed her down  
on her knees. Peggy liked taking him this way, she stroked his cock with both hands  
then covered him with her mouth. Licking and stroking with her tongue, his hips   
moving as she worked to bring him to completion. Bailey groaned when he came,  
his cock jerking repeatedly. Peggy, continued to fondle him for a few seconds after  
he reached his finish, then stood up and kissed him. Bailey could taste himself on  
her lips. "Now it's your turn."  
  
Bailey lead her into his bedroom, they usual made love in her bed.   
"If you have a request tell me now." he was use to her wanting it different from time  
to time. They had made love in Grand Central station once. Peggy liked to role play   
to, she had asked him to pretend to arrest her once, but he insisted the hand cuffs not  
be used in the actual sex part of the game.   
  
"Could we do the one where I pick you up?" Peggy asked, think she hadn't been able  
to talk him into that one yet.  
"You mean you want to get dressed and meet me down at the café?'  
"Could we? I promise not to take long."  
"I'm a jogger? Or do you want me to get dressed in a suit?"   
"What you have on is fine, and I want to do it out side, in the park or  
somewhere like that."   
"OK, I'll meet you in ten minutes at the café."   
  
Bailey didn't know why he put up with these role playing games of hers' except it  
kind of like the idea of it himself sometimes. He was still young enough to want  
variety in is sex life, and Peggy sure provided it.   
  
He was sitting at one of the out door tables, several other people sitting nearby.  
One group was going to please Peggy more than the others, it was a group of men  
talking about the game from the night before. The fact that Peggy was about to  
proposition him in front of them was half of the fun.   
  
Peggy came walking along the sidewalk, she was wearing a sundress and heels.  
Her hair held up off her neck with a clip, the tail hanging down her back in curls.  
The dress was a little to tight, and she swayed as she walked even more than usual.  
She went inside for her coffee, the men noticed and commented. Bailey smiled to  
himself this was going to be fun.   
Peggy dropped her keys as she passed his table and Bailey grabbed them up.  
"Miss you dropped your keys." He smiled and handed them to her.   
"Thank you, that's very nice of you." Peggy smiled back, looking him over like  
he was a side of meat.   
" Are you Teresa's sister you look familiar?"   
"No, I don't have a sister." She lifted an eye brow at him.   
"My mistake, have a good day." Bailey nodded his head slightly and moved to  
sit back down at his table.   
Peggy watched him, and followed. "You know I've been looking for someone  
just like you. I work for an advertising agency that needs male models for a new  
ad campaign. Do you have a few minutes, I'd like to take you back to my place  
and take a few test photos?'  
"I don't know, I have a job that requires me to keep a low profile."   
"It's not a national campaign, and you don't have to use your real name."   
"OK, what do I have to do?"   
"I'll need photos of you with your shirt off, but you look well built that shouldn't  
be a problem, right?"   
"What kind of product are you selling?'   
"Condoms, for the more than average man." Peggy told him trying hard to keep  
her face straight.   
" I think I'll measure up, lets go." Bailey left his coffee sitting on the table and  
took Peggy arm.   
The men at the adjacent table were listening and staring as Bailey walked off with  
Peggy. The one woman nearby had gasped when she heard condoms.   
  
  
Peggy was giggling all the way to the park.  
"What ever gave you that idea, condoms?" Bailey asked, as he walked with her towards  
the west entrance to Central Park. There were people everywhere it was the first nice  
spring day on a weekend that year.   
"I don't know it just came to me." she giggled. "Where are we going?"  
"There is a place on the hill near the fountain, that is out of the way."  
  
Bailey was familiar with the park from following suspects. He lead her to the  
spot he had in mind. Peggy was surprised there was room for them to lay down  
out of the way of the other people, and still be concealed from view.   
Bailey put his jacket down for her to rest on, " Do you still want to go through  
with this?"   
"Yes, I need you Bail," she lifted her arms to him and he covered her with his  
body. Kissing her mouth, her neck, the spot under her ear that made her moan.  
Peggy sneaked a hand under his shirt and caressed his chest, then reached down  
to fondle his erection. He was long, thick and hard, and more than ready for action.  
She pushed down his sweat pants, and stroked his length. Bailey groaned softly.  
"I want it all, show me how you like it stud."   
Peggy lay back flat as he lifted her dress, he thrust deep, making her arch to meet him.  
"That's perfect keep going."   
Bailey thrust hard, building their need quickly. He had already climaxed once that   
morning but he was burning for more now. His cock throbbing with is need.   
" Tell me what you want?"   
"I want you, deep and hard. You feel like hot steel."   
Bailey changed his rhythm, and angle and had to cover her mouth when she cried out.  
He was almost there himself, he thrust faster and reached his own orgasm.   
  
"You are so incredible." Peggy sighed under him, when he removed his hand from  
her mouth.   
" It was your idea, and I love it almost as much as you do." he kissed her, then helped  
her to straighten her clothes. 


	3. final

New York continued  
by mardel  
  
Bailey Malone as a young agent in New York City.  
nc-17   
  
  
Peggy hurried along Avenue of the Allies, on her way to the big meeting with the  
new client. She had been working on the Stay Fresh campaign for weeks and  
today was the final push with the client.   
It was a crisp fall day, she was wearing her new burgundy wool suit, heels and   
had taken special care with her hair and makeup. Bailey had kissed her just  
before she rushed out the door. " You'll knock their socks off honey, Good luck."  
  
Peggy had her portfolio tucked under one arm and her brief case in her right hand.  
She was just passing the alley between the deli on the corner and a office building  
when she was approached by a homeless guy. At least he looked homeless.  
"Hey, lady give me some money." he shoved a dirty hand out towards her.   
  
Peggy usually did her best to stay away from these people. She had charities she  
gave to, but these street people were usually drunks and drugies. She moved  
sideways to avoid him and didn't make eyes contact. But this one was persistent,  
he followed her, moving quickly to get in front of her again.   
  
"Give me some money bitch." He demanded, grabbing at her Portfolio case.   
  
"Hey, stop that, give me that back." Peggy grabbed for the case but it was  
always awkward and with one hand carrying her brief case she couldn't get a  
good grip on it.   
  
"I'll give it back if you give me money." the dirty man said. Holding the case out  
away from her. Peggy decided to give him money, she didn't have time to  
wrestle the thing away from him.   
  
"OK," she pulled a ten dollar bill out of the her side pocket. " Here, now give my  
case back, please." she added the please just to encourage him.   
  
The man grabbed the money, and dropped her case. He moved off towards the alley.  
Peggy leaned down to pick up her case and was hit in the head from behind. She  
was face down on the pavement, her nose bleeding from the impact with the cement  
sidewalk. Her last thought before she blacked out was "Damn I'm going to miss the  
meeting."   
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey worked late Thursday evening, he tried to call Peggy and let her know but he  
only got the answering machine. "Hey, honey how did it go? I'm running late I won't  
make dinner tonight. I'll call later, love you, bye."   
  
He was working on a missing person case inconjuction with the NYPD. The reason the  
bureau was involved was the women missing was a employee of the New York branch  
of Immigration. Crimes against Federal employees were always investigated if foul play  
was suspected. Rebecca Grayson, hadn't been seen or heard from for ten days.   
She was reported missing by her boss, when she didn't report to work the week before  
he had called her apartment. When she didn't call into work, and couldn't be reached  
her boss had taken a co-worker along and they made the apartment manager open  
her apartment. There were no signs of a struggle, she had just disappeared. Her   
disappearance was reported after forty eight hours. The legal time frame for an adult.  
  
Bailey had interviewed several of her co-workers, her boss and people who lived in  
her building. He had not developed any leads. She just seemed to have disappeared.  
The next area of investigation would he boy friends, but he hadn't found names from  
any of her co-workers. Just the fact that she did have a regular male friend.   
  
Bailey arrived home to the apartment, very late. He was trying to be quite, but when he  
didn't find Peggy in bed sleeping, he became worried. The last message on the machine was from him, but the two preceding it were from her boss.   
" Peggy where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago?"  
  
"Damn, " Bailey pressed the replay button for the next message.  
  
"Peggy the meeting was rescheduled, I hope you are alright. Call me."  
  
"Damn," Bailey picked up the phone and dialed Peggy's best friends Laura's number.   
"Hello, Laura I'm sorry to wake you, have you seen or heard from Peggy today?"  
"No, Bailey is something wrong?"  
"I'm not sure no one seems to have seen her since this morning. I'm sorry to bother you,  
I'll have her call you when she turns up."   
"Bailey, have you check hospitals yet? I can get dressed and come over if you want?"  
Laura sounded as upset by the news of her friends disappearance as he felt.   
"Thanks, but I sure I'll find her soon." Bailey hung up the phone.   
He called his work to make there wasn't a message there from Peggy he had somehow missed. Nothing.   
  
He decided it was time to check the local hospitals, but in New York City that could take  
days. He was going to need help. He headed back to the Federal Building.   
  
"Agent Malone, there was just a call for you. I took the message and put it on your desk." The new clerk on night shift greeted him when he stepped off the elevator.  
  
"Thank you," Bailey rushed to his desk, in a room with three other agents. The message  
was from the NYPD detective he was working on the missing person case with.   
A body had been found, it might be the woman they were looking for.   
Bailey pounded his desk in frustration, he had been so sure the message was from Peggy.   
  
"Is something wrong? Can I help?" the new clerk hovered near his office door, almost  
afraid to bother him.   
  
"Yeah, you can, what was your name again?" Bailey noticed her unease, but he did need help checking the hospitals. He couldn't afford to scare her off.   
  
"I'm Leigh the new rotor clerk." she chewed her bottom lip and looked like she was about to run back down the hall.   
  
"I have to check all the local hospitals for a missing person. I'll write down her name and a description for you. I'll call half and you call half and hopefully we will find her OK?'  
  
"Yes, sir I can help you with that. There is a list of all the hospitals in the city in the   
reference area. I'll go get it." she hurried off to gather her supplies.   
  
Bailey took a scrap of paper off his desk and wrote; Peggy Ingals age 27, height 5'7"  
weight 135, blue eyes and blonde hair.   
  
When Leigh returned with two copies of the hospital directory Bailey handed her the  
piece of paper. " Here, I'll take Manhattan, you start with the Brooklyn and  
let me know once you have finished. If we have to we will look farther out of the city."  
  
Leigh nodded and returned to the work area across from his office. She was dialing  
the first hospital on her list when Bailey sighed and picked up his phone. It took   
several hours, and they had still not spoken with every possible hospital in the city.   
But there were no reports of women being brought in that fit the description or name.  
  
Leigh made a few notes of women of the right age, but who had been with out identification. Just in case.   
  
Bailey was becoming even more worried. He had hoped to locate Peggy by now.  
Even if she had been injured, he would know how bad and where she was. She could  
be out there hurt somewhere, or worse. If any one understood how much could happen  
to a woman in the city, it was Bailey.   
  
"Thank you, for your help Leigh, I'm going to check a few other places." Bailey walked  
past the clerk work area and headed for the elevator.   
  
Bailey decided to retrace the route Peggy would have taken to her meeting that morning.  
He knew the building the new client had offices in, he had asked her just the day before.  
He was shinning a flash light into an alley when a local cop, pulled up and asked him  
what he was doing.   
"FBI, I'm checking on a missing person report, she's a friend."   
  
" I haven't had any trouble like that in this neighborhood for months, have you already  
checked with the hospitals?" the cop asked.   
  
"Yeah, the women I'm looking for is tall, blonde last seen wearing a burgundy suit."  
Bailey asked, hoping.  
  
"No, not on this shift, have you checked with the security in the buildings along here,   
if she was attacked or hurt they might have called an ambulance for her?"   
  
"No, I hadn't gotten that far yet?"  
  
"I'll ask around, let you know."   
  
Bailey was working his way up 112 St, he found a few street people sleeping near dumpsters. He hadn't checked inside the dumpsters yet. He was praying he wouldn't  
need to.   
  
"I checked the three big buildings from here to the subway, they don't have any reports  
of women in distress for the last few days." The patrol man returned and told Bailey.  
  
"Thanks for you help, I'll keep looking." Bailey shook hands with the officer.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was near dawn when Bailey returned to the apartment. He was exhausted, worried and in need of a hot shower and shave. He again checked the answering machine  
for messages. Nothing.   
He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower, then lay covered with only his towel  
on the bed and dozed for a hour. The sleep was more disturbing than the night had been. He dreamed about the last time he and Peggy had been together.   
  
"It's your birthday Bail, I want to do something you want for a change."   
Peggy had prepared his favorite meal, calling and getting the recipe from his mother.   
" The dinner was wonderful, I didn't know you could cook so well." he teased, pulling  
her into an embrace as she was putting the dishes in the sink. Bailey hugged her from  
behind. Inhaling her perfume, he was ready for the main attraction for the evening.  
He had been anticipating it all day as a matter of fact.   
Peggy moved into his embrace, wiggling her butt against his groin. She knew he loved it  
when she encouraged him.   
  
Bailey was growing aroused already, he kissed her behind the ear, nuzzling her neck with his mouth, the side of his face. Peggy arched back into him, she loved him so much. She loved his talented love making, he made her feel things no other man ever  
had. Bailey lifted one large hand cover her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb.  
Peggy moaned, " That feels good, Malone, so does this." She moved her ass against  
his now fully aroused cock. The hard bulge pressed against her, she reached a hand  
back between them to fondle his hard arch of male prowess.   
"You like that, do you. You know what I would like?" Bailey kissed her neck lower, headed for her cleavage.   
"What would you like?"   
  
Bailey thrust himself hard into her hand, and squeezed her breasts one in each hand.  
"I want to take you from behind." he whispered into her ear, then tugged on her ear  
lobe with his teeth.   
"What ever you want, honey." Peggy stoked him one last time and walked towards  
the bedroom.   
Bailey followed her, his eyes glued to her swaying butt.   
"Do you want me to put on anything special?"   
  
"Maybe later, right now just take off your clothes." Bailey was already removing his, throwing his shirt on the chair followed quickly by his pants. His aroused cock  
stretched up tight against his abdomen. He moved to stand behind Peggy.   
"I love you, you do know that?" He kissed her, his hands molding her body against his.  
Peggy wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing her softness over his hard erection.  
"I love you too."   
  
They kissed for several minutes, the pressure building in them both, until Bailey had to  
move her to the bed. " Kneel near the edge for me," he stroked her ass cheek, Peggy  
was in beautiful shape, he checked her readiness for him. She was very wet and hot.  
He positioned his throbbing cock along her cheeks, stroking it up then down along  
the crack of her ass. Peggy wiggled, to get him to mount her, she was eager for him.   
" I'm taking my time sweetheart, don't rush me." he teased her.   
  
"I want you so much Bail, please."  
  
He continued to toy with her for a minute then pushed the swollen head of his cock   
inside her wet opening. Peggy moaned, she loved this part.   
" Ah, nice and tight, it's been a few days hasn't it?' He pushed forward, liking the tightness around his distended organ. He pushed until he was all the way taken  
then pulled back,   
" Ride me hard stud, you know I love it when you ride me hard." Peggy urged him.  
Bailey smiled and thrust deeply, he did begin his pace then, ramming himself deep  
and with force until he had her moaning and crying out his name.   
He was close to his own climax, he thrust a dozen more times and groaned as he  
reached orgasm. His cock jerking to empty his sperm repeatedly.   
  
That was when Bailey woke up, with a huge erection and his heart pounding like he  
had just run a mile. It took him a minute to remember everything, he groaned and   
moved to the bathroom to shave and get dressed.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey was scared now for Peggy. No one had seen her since he had the morning before. He went back to bureau building and checked in with his boss.   
  
"Sir, I have another missing person to add to the case I'm working. I think we might  
have a nut out there abducting women right off the street."  
  
"I trust your instincts Malone, but I don't have more than one other agent to assign to the  
case. Thomas just ended his case, you can have him run down leads with you."   
  
"Thank you sir."   
Bailey briefed Frank Thomas on the two missing women. He didn't add that one was his lover. Then he contacted the NYPD detective who had called him the night before.  
  
"Detective Harris?"  
  
"Harris it's Malone, what have you got?"   
  
"A body, I think it's our missing person, Rebecca Grayson. But the finger print check is taking forever.   
  
"She's so bad you can't tell from the pictures?" Bailey asked his stomach knotting up at the thought Peggy might be in the same situation.   
  
"Her face is a mess, so it's hard to tell for sure. Are you coming over here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right over." Bailey hung up the phone and wiped his hand over his face. He prayed Peggy was in a hospital or there was some other explanation. But he was having a sinking feeling about this case.   
  
"Malone, I just got the finger print check back, it's Grayson. Do you want to see the body? It's down stairs in the morgue, the autopsy is scheduled for this afternoon."  
Harris explained.   
  
"Damn, has her family been told yet?"   
  
"No, her family is from out of state, but her boss needs to be told."   
  
"Any ideas about cause of death, was it obvious?"  
  
"No, she was beaten, but it didn't look like that killed her. No stab wounds, or anything  
obvious. I don't think it was a rape-murder, she was still wearing all her clothes except  
her shoes."   
  
Harris and Bailey went down to the morgue to view Rebecca Grayson's body. Harris   
lifted the sheet, he was right it was hard to tell, her face was beaten and swollen. She  
had suffered before she died.   
  
"Damn, I want this bastard what do we have?" Bailey turned to Harris after looking away  
from the slab.   
  
Harris nodded, he knew Bailey wasn't revolted by the sight of the body. It was the idea of what she must have gone through before her death.   
"There was a queen of spades playing card tucked in her clothing. It's being checked for prints, lucky the officer who was first on the scene didn't touch her."  
  
"I think we are looking at a repeat killer here, not just a random act. We need to look for   
other women killed in the same manner. Do you know of any other cases like this one?"  
  
Bailey and Harris were walking back to the detective's office. "I have a missing person to  
add to your case load, Peggy Ingals 27, five-seven, blonde and blue. She had been missing for only one day, but she is a friend and I'm afraid it might be the same man who  
killed Ms. Grayson."   
  
"You think we have a crime spree of one here?"  
  
"We need to look for matches to this, it could be the start of one. Or just that no one matched one case with the other." Bailey sat down heavily in the guest chair beside   
Harris's desk.   
  
"I'll get a clerk on it, should have the files in an hour." Harris picked up his phone.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
At least three other missing person cases fit the same style of the person who had  
killed Rebecca Grayson. Her official cause of death was strangulation. She had not  
been sexually assaulted. Playing cards were found on two other woman's bodies,  
both the queen of spades. There were all missing their shoes. Bailey was the only  
one who thought the killer had kept them as a type of trophy.   
  
Bailey retuned to the Federal Building later that afternoon, after once again checking the  
answering machine at the apartment. He was so worried about Peggy, he couldn't eat and he knew he wouldn't sleep.   
  
"Agent Malone, I've been checking the hospitals again, there was a woman brought in  
this morning, no ID, and she is in a comma." Leigh the clerk knocked on Bailey's door.  
  
"Which hospital?"   
  
"Saint Luke on the east side, near the stadium."   
  
Bailey jumped up from his chair and grabbed his suit coat. He paused to  
touch a hand to her cheek, a gesture of gratitude. "Thank you."   
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
"Sister I'm Agent Malone with the FBI, I understand you have a young woman in a comma who was brought in this morning?"   
  
"Yes, Agent Malone, have you found out who she was already?" the elderly nun   
looked up from her work to look at Bailey.   
  
"I think she is a woman who was reported missing just yesterday."   
"Come with me she is in room, 518." the Sister led him to the room with an unconscious  
blonde woman.   
  
Bailey prayed all the way down the hall, it would be Peggy and she would be hurt but she would recover. He looked towards the bed, for a second his hopes were so high   
he though it was Peggy, then he moved closer and noticed it wasn't. She was older,  
and smaller.   
  
"I see this is not the woman you were hoping for, I'm sorry."   
  
"No, Sister she isn't, I'll check with NYPD for anyone fitting her description when I get back. Thank you."   
  
"Bless you my son, you do good work, helping people." She touched Bailey's arm and  
returned to her desk station.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey, Bailey how's the case going....." Mike trailed about to tease his friend when he saw the pain in Bailey's face. "What's the matter?"   
  
"Peggy is missing, I've been looking for two days, no one has heard from her. I've  
checked hospitals, looked for train tickets, plane tickets. She just disappeared."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"  
  
"I'm going to check with her family on Long Island now, then I'm going back out and  
cover the route she would have taken that day." Bailey removed his suit jacket again,  
hanging it on the back of his desk chair. He pulled out a slim phone book from his  
pocket and looked up Peggy's parents phone number. They had visited her folks   
only three before for her father's birthday.   
  
"Hello?"  
"Mrs. Ingals, Hello, it's Bailey."  
"Bailey of course I would know your voice anywhere. How are you?'  
  
"I'm calling to ask if you have seen or heard from Peggy the past two or three days?'  
  
"No, she called a week ago, but not since then. Is something wrong?" Peggy's mother  
had a mother's instinct, she could hear the tension in Bailey's voice.   
  
"I'm not sure and I don't want to worry you unnecessarily, but Peggy is missing, I haven't been able to locate her, Laura hasn't seen her, her work hasn't heard from her."   
  
"Oh, my God, Bailey what can I do?"   
  
" Can you think of someone she might contact if she was in trouble. I might have been out of the office if she tried to reach me. Who would she turn to?"   
  
"Laura is her best friend, I don't know anyone else she trusts as much."   
  
"I'm sorry to worry you, but I'll keep looking, the bureau is allowing me to work on this full time so I'm sure I'll find her soon."  
  
"I'll contact our minister, prayer never hurts at a time like this, call me with any news."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
  
Mike and Bailey went back over the area from the subway station to the office building Peggy had her meeting in. Mike was the one who spotted the portfolio case in an ally.  
He pulled it out from under a pile of trash that was covering most of it.   
"Bailey over here, is this what I think it is?" Mike hadn't touched it with his hand he   
was holding the case by the corner with his handkerchief.  
  
"Oh, my God, it's Peggy portfolio." Bailey's heart was in his throat. He felt weak, he had  
lived through four years in Nam, but the thought of what could have happened her was  
making him ill.   
  
The agents retuned the evidence to the field office for prints. After covering the rest   
of the ally for any possible clues. Then they retuned to the area to interview people.  
  
:::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey and Mike spent the night going over missing person reports in Harris's office  
looking for any clues they my have missed. Mike finally went home for a few hours  
of sleep at two. Bailey went home to shower, knowing he wouldn't find anything on  
the answering machine, he checked anyway. He took a long shower, and got   
dressed again. He couldn't even think about sleep.  
Bailey wasn't a strongly religious man not after Nam. But he had been raised catholic, his mother was devout. He stopped at St. Rita's on the way back to work and said a prayer and lit a candle for Peggy. He felt a little better after his visit to the chapel.  
  
Bailey again returned to the Federal Building, he was going to start checking shelters  
for Peggy next, hoping against hope she had just lost her memory or been hit on the  
head, not that she was dead.   
He was checking with hospitals again that morning when his phone rang.  
"Malone?"   
  
"Bailey, this is your mother, I've been having a bad feeling is everything alright with  
you?"   
  
"Ma, it's nice to hear from you." He stalled, shifting the phone to his left hand and leaning  
back in his chair. " I'm fine." he lied.   
  
"Bailey this is your mother, you can't lie to me, now tell me what is wrong?"  
  
" Peggy is missing ma, no one has seen her for three days."   
  
"Dear God, I will go and pray for her this morning, I will tell Father Clark and he will add   
her to his prayer list. Is there anything I can do?"   
  
" No ma, thank you. How are you and the family?"  
  
"We are fine you find Peggy, don't worry about us. I will say a prayer for you."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Mike, Bailey and agent Thompson started checking the neighborhood, speaking with  
people on the street, cabbies anyone that might have seen Peggy the morning she disappeared.   
  
After two days they had still turned up no leads. Bailey had slept only a few hours   
at his office the entire time. He was exhausted and sick with worry.   
  
On the evening of the fifth day when he returned to the office, Leigh was watching   
for him. She had taken a message only a few minutes ago from detective Harris.  
Another body had been found, he thought it was Ms. Ingals. She had been about  
to take the message down to the radio dispatch tech. when Mike and Bailey stepped  
out of the elevator.   
  
Leigh stepped forward the message in her trembling hand. Bailey could tell from the   
look on her face it was news about Peggy. Bailey stopped mid-sentence, and took  
the small slip of paper from her. He read the short note, written in a neat print.   
"Detective Harris, Contact me at once, I think we found her. "  
  
Bailey handed the note to Mike and turned back towards the elevator.   
  
"How bad is it?' Bailey asked Harris as soon as he reached the detective's office.  
  
" Not as bad as the last one. But there was a playing card again."  
  
" I have to see the body, make sure it is Peggy." Bailey swallowed, dreading what  
was to come.   
  
Mike went along, " I could ID her Bailey, I know her well enough." he offered on the  
way down to the morgue.   
"Thanks Mike, but I have to do this." Bailey touched his shoulder and nodded.   
  
Harris led the way, pulling out the slab from the huge cooler. He lifted the sheet  
Bailey looked, it was Peggy. His jaw clenched, he nodded. Harris covered her again with  
the sheet.   
  
"I'll call her family. How soon can they have the body?"   
  
"Day after tomorrow, when the ME, is done. I'm sorry Malone." Mike had told Harris that  
Bailey was close to her. He didn't know what else to say, so he said nothing.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bailey made the calls. He told his mother, and Peggy's mother. He also called Laura.   
Mike called her boss.  
  
"Bailey you should take a few days off, Agent Johnson will let you. That's what they give  
us AL for, I can keep in touch with Harris."   
  
"Yeah, I think I will, .... go home for a few days." Bailey signed out and went home.  
Home to his mother's house, he couldn't bear to go to the apartment yet.   
  
His sister Rebecca was home. Their mother had told her the bad news.   
  
"Bailey I'm so sorry," Becky met him in the front hall when he got there. She moved to hug her big brother, wanting to comfort him if it was possible. Bailey hugged her hard  
in return holding her for several minutes. Tears streaming down his rugged face,   
"I should have warned her, should have done something to prevent this."   
Bailey sobbed in Rebecca's arms. He had held in all of his sorrow and pain until he  
was home with people that wouldn't judge him. People that cared.   
  
Becky rubbed his back, letting him express his feelings. If she knew her brother at  
all this would probably be the only time he did let go. He always had to be the rock  
for everyone. He wouldn't let his grief change that, even now.   
"Don't blame yourself, Bail, how could you have prevented it. At least we know now,  
we won't always wonder what happened." Becky continued to hold him, until he  
moved away.   
  
"Thanks, Bec I'm going up stairs."   
  
"Ma, is over at the Ingals. She said you should go over there sometime the next few  
days."   
Bailey could only nod. He released Becky and moved towards the stairs. He slept for  
twelve hours.   
  
The funeral was on Thursday, Mike attended as well as Detective Harris and a few other  
agents from the field office. Becky stood with Bailey during the ceremony, their mother  
stood with Mrs. Ingals. The two woman had known each other for a life time.   
  
Becky cried for her friend, and for her brother. Bailey kept an arm around her, during  
the short service. A tear from each eye, slipping down his face when the Father, ended  
with the Lord's prayer. He stayed near the grave until everyone was gone. Becky waited  
for him near the car.   
" I love you Peggy, I always will." He placed a hand on her coffin before they lowered it  
into the earth.   
  
end  
  
Tag Bailey would work the case for another two months several other cases were linked to the same killer. Three more after Peggy, but then they stopped, and he was removed from the case after no further leads were found. It was the guiding force of the rest of his career with the bureau, the reason he became a profiler in years to come. 


End file.
